


Look Away

by justavirgovirgin



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, pure fluff, these two dorks have liked each other forever and no one can convince me otherwise, two pining boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justavirgovirgin/pseuds/justavirgovirgin
Summary: Grizz was trying his best, he really was. He knew who he was, and he decided that no one else really needed to know besides him. At least not until college.It made sense. College was safe, and probably going to be far away, he could come out then, and never look back at his shabby hometown.The only problem is the glowing boy with red hair and bright freckles that seem to pull Grizz back every time he tries to push away.





	1. Red-Rimmed Halo

Grizz was trying. He swears he was. But it was as if his history teacher just kept droning on and on about the same boring wars. If he had wanted to know about the intricacies of the Battle of the Alamo, he could've just googled it. 

Besides, there was a much better thing for Grizz to pay attention to.

From the back of the class, Grizz could see nearly everyone, and since no one else sat in the back row, and Ms. Everton never really bothered to actually check that her students were paying attention, Grizz's eyes couldn't help but gravitate to a certain head of hair sitting two rows ahead of him, one chair to his left. 

Sam Eliot has been catching Grizz's attention since he was six years old. Granted his Kindergarten self wouldn't have been able to tell you that what he felt for the deaf boy was romantic attraction, but looking back there was no denying it. 

He stared at the way Sam bobbed his head up and down, desperately trying to copy down everything on the board while simultaneously attempting to read the teacher's lips as well. (This is one of two classes that Sam has where no interpreter was available this semester, but in no way was Grizz keeping track.) The teacher was doing a horrid job of talking clearly enough. Grizz didn't even have to read her lips, but even he could tell her annunciation was shit. 

Maybe he could talk to Sam after class and ask if he needed his notes. 

Maybe. 

Probably not. He's never really been able to work up enough courage to talk to the boy. He was gay, in the closet, and he was very much so a disaster. Who can blame him? When the boy he spends half of his time staring at is sitting in the exact spot the sun is pointing. The early morning rays of their first period class illuminating his head like a red-rimmed halo.

He was screwed.

Yeah.

He definitely had to stay away.


	2. Man Bun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is the only gay in West Ham. Well, he's sure that's not true, but really if there were, there'd be no one that he'd want. The only person he could ever want is one of the people that he has absolutely no chance with. Grizz "I'm a jock and 100% heterosexual" Visser.

It's really, just quite rude of him. 

Who decided to let Gareth Visser of all people, look good with a man bun? Truly unfair.

He's pretty sure his interpreter is well aware of his massive crush on the jock, as he has to continually try and get Sam's attention during his chemistry class. Sam only just barely gets the gist of the lesson as the final bell rings, and Clarissa gives him a look that says 'stop staring at the boy in front of you and try to actually pay attention to what I'm signing'. Maybe one look wouldn't be able to convey such a wordy message, but it sure seems like it to Sam.

Luckily, lunch is next, and he doesn't have any more classes with Grizz until last period. How he'll get through algebra without staring at Grizz's hair the whole time is beyond him. 

As he finds Becca in the cafeteria, the two go sit down at their usual table. The conversation is a good one, they're debating who the biggest idiot in school is (they both agree without a doubt that it's a tie between Clark and Jason), but suddenly, Sam's attention was pulled away. 

As Grizz sat down at his table across the lunch room, greeting his teammates and their girlfriends, Becca eyed the way Sam eyed him. 

Tapping his shoulder, she brought his attention to her and started signing. "You could talk to him ya know?"

"And say what? 'Oh hey by the way Grizz, I know you're the biggest heterosexual in West Ham but I've had a colossal crush on you since middle school.' Yeah, no thanks."

"Pussy." Sam scoffed at Becca's vulgarity. "You don't know that he's straight."

"Becca, look at him." He gestured to the table where Grizz, Luke, Clark, Jason, Helena and Gwen were chatting. "You can't tell me he does not fit the high school jock stereotype to a T. The varsity jacket, the long dark hair, he plays football, his obnoxiously contagious smile-"

"You're complimenting him again."

"Of course I'm complimenting him again!" Sam signed. "He's...perfect."

"Damn, you've got it bad." 

"Yes Becca, we've known this since seventh grade. I've kept my feelings under control since then, and I plan on doing that until we both graduate and never see each other again."

"What if he wants to go to Dartmouth too?"

"Well then I will stay curled up in my bed forever, wallowing in the way the universe loves to taunt me with things I can never have."

"You're hopeless. What are you going to do when you're in the same building as him for a week straight?"

"Well, Becca, I have a good nine days before I truly have to worry about that don't I? Besides, you will be there to stop me from doing something stupid."

"I'm not going to babysit you for a whole week while we're in the Smoky Mountains. Surprisingly, Sam, I do have a life outside of you."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Becca shoved him as he said his snark comment. "Asshole."

The two spent the rest of lunch giggling with each other and throwing insults in ASL back and forth. Eventually Sam was so caught up in his conversation, that he didn't notice a man bun and the boy attached to it stealing little glances at him until the bell for fifth period rang.

Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH MY GAYYYYYSSSSSSS
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCHHHHHHH AHHHHH MY SONS DESERVED ANOTHER CHAPTER IN CELEBRATION OF THE BIRTH OF THE GAYS
> 
> this chapter is till kinda short, and I also decided to add in them pining whilst in New Ham, so that'll be coming, but for now, here ya go!!!!!


	3. Make Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campbell throws a party. Grizz is there. So is the girl that's been flirting with him nonstop. Sam is screwed.

A night like tonight was one of the rare occasions when Sam was grateful that he was deaf. He knew that the rowdy teens downstairs must've been making a hell of a lot of noise, and he was glad he didn't have to face the full force of it. However, that does not stop the constant and deep vibrations pulsing throughout his room from annoying the fuck out of him.

After about 30 minutes, Sam tries to go to sleep, hoping that the rumbling will turn into a deaf person's version of white noise.

It honestly, kind of works. But it turns out that's the problem.

As it's only 8:00 pm, Sam didn't expect to be able to fall asleep. But in his dream he doesn't worry about the drunk teens probably ruining his living room. He doesn't have to worry about his psychopath brother wrecking havoc while their parents are away. He just gets to dream. 

He gets to dream about anything his sub conscience wants. He dreams about Becca, and the upcoming ski trip, and in his dreams he can almost hear her laugh, but he soon realizes it's actually his mom's. He decides it suits his best friend. 

Although he isn't aware how much time passes in the real world, soon his dreams shift. They shift into dark hair and bright smiles. They shift into strong hands holding his and reading Thoreau. He dreams of those strong hands signing to him, asking him what he wants. His dream self is much more forward than his real self. He dreams of lips on his, and fingers curling around his own ginger locks. He dreams of smirks and giggles between kisses. Giggles that he can feel because dream him is so close to them that he can feel the breaths and vibrations they cause. 

He dreams of Grizz.

But apparently, dream him and real him don't really like the idea of letting that concept sink in. Of allowing himself, even his dream self, to hope that much. Sam jolts awake and slowly becomes aware of his surroundings, rough vibrations still pounding in his room from downstairs. He checks his clock. 11:18 pm. As he's looking at his phone he sees the notifications.

Campbell: hey pussy get down here ur weird friend is looking for you

Becca: you didn't tell me you were having a party?!?!!!  
Becca: This is fun where are you??  
Becca: ye r no fu n ssm

Oh boy. Becca must be drunk out of her mind. 

Being the good friend he is, he goes down to look for her, feeling the vibrations turn into rumbles turn into shakes and bodies jostling as he heads down into the pit. 

He's trying to spot his small friend in the crowd, but he can't seem to locate her. He can, however, locate a shaggy head of hair bobbing to the beat of the music. 

Grizz has sunglasses on, even though their indoors, and Sam is almost angry at himself for how adorable he finds it. 

Grizz also appears to have a leech. A girl who Sam recognizes from him and Grizz's history class is dancing desperately close to the football player, and it seems like Grizz is into it at first glance.

At first glance.

Because Sam is sure that Grizz's friends don't bother to actually look at what is happening, but Sam does. Sam always pays extra attention to what's happening to Grizz.

Though the boy is dancing alongside the girl, smiling and seemingly laughing, a closer look tells Sam that the smile doesn't reach his cheekbones. As Grizz moves his sunglasses to rest on top of his head, Sam sees the dissociated look that Grizz seems to be trying to hide. He's not doing such a great job.

Sam always had an acute ability to read people. He had to be able to understand faces since he couldn't understand sounds and intonation. Somehow, this gift of his was always amplified when it came to Grizz. Whether Sam wanted to admit it or not, the jock with a love of poetry really did have a hold on him. 

He was shaken from his thoughts, quite literally, when his bouncy best friend came up and yanked his arm. Sam was correct before in assuming that she was absolutely wasted. 

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Sam said. Although it wasn't technically a lie, Sam didn't mention staring at his unrequited crush for a good five minutes of that time.

"You found me! Hey, Sam, guess what?"

Sam had almost forgotten that drunk Becca doesn't always sign when she talks, but he remembered quick enough to catch on. "What?"

Becca leaned in close to Sam, beginning to move her fingers in a clumsy attempt to sign along with her whispers. "I am severely drunk." 

"Yes I can tell. You ready to go to bed?"

"Can I sleepover? My mom will kill me if I come home drunk." 

"Of course, party girl, but no blanket hogging."

"No promises."

As the two friends headed upstairs, Sam took one last look around the party, his eyes landing on Grizz once again. Only this time, he caught Grizz looking back, and Sam's heart nearly stopped.

As good as Sam was at reading people, he had no clue as to what Grizz's expression meant as he walked back into his room, ready for another attempt at a good night's sleep.

As he drifted off once again, this time with Becca by his side, signing about how hungover she was going to be the next day, Sam's sub conscience shifted again towards dark hair, bright smiles, and warm lips on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro i don't even know what this chapter is i just felt like maybe one more chapter before we get to New Ham ish ya know? any way enjoy this filler while I figure out where to take the story because I'm pretty sure it's gonna be canon divergent but we'll see i guess.
> 
> kudos and comments are amazing i really do love you guys mwah!

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter to start off but things will pick up soon!!!
> 
> no one was writing grizzam/gram in high school pre-new ham so i had to do it myself. i regret nothing. i love these boys
> 
> kudos and comments mean the absolute world i love you guys!!!!!!


End file.
